


i'll find a way (to be there)

by naistrider



Series: walk you home | dsmp!dnf [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is in prison and George is Big Sad™, DreamXD to the rescue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, the god of the smp is a simp smh, they/them pronouns for DreamXD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naistrider/pseuds/naistrider
Summary: Now, standing with his shoes buried in the sand, the only sound around being the crashing waves, George let his eyes fall close and allowed the tears to stream freely down his face. He had been holding in so much anger and sadness since finding out about Dream's imprisonment, distancing himself from friends even if it felt worst to be alone in his little cottage.The prison seemed to watch him fall apart, looming above him almost mockingly, as if saying "I have him. I have him and I'm not giving him back".George felt his knees buckle as loud sobs left his chest, disturbing the calm atmosphere at the beach. Just as his legs gave out underneath him, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.--or, Dream will always find a way to be there for George, even when locked up in prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: walk you home | dsmp!dnf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192760
Comments: 14
Kudos: 233





	i'll find a way (to be there)

**Author's Note:**

> first work posted on this account wooo!! hope you like it :)

The first time George heard about it, he didn't care enough to believe in it.

Technoblade and Philza had come back from a rather long journey, rambling about a cloaked being wearing a porcelain mask who supposedly stopped them from going into a stronghold. When asked about it, Dream denied it being him, saying he had never been to a stronghold near the coordinates given by the pair. As Techno described their power to break walls with their fist, no tools need, everyone had brushed it off as a made up story. The pigman hybrid was weird like that sometimes, going on tangents that nobody fully understood, Philza usually siding with him no matter how insane the man was.

For a long time, it stayed like that, a story from a madman. Until it happened to George himself.

He had been walking by the shore, watching his shadow grow taller as the day came to an end, the blackstone prison in the distance becoming the only source of light in the horizon. It had been happening a lot lately, George would find himself walking by the water, never letting it touch him/ he told himself it was because he didn't want to catch the affects of fatigue, but that wasn't the whole reason.

He just couldn't let himself get too close to _Dream_.

This time, he was at the beach simply because he knew no one would disturb him there. His day had been terrible, from losing one of his hard-earned pieces of armour to getting into a dumb fight with Alex that left him shaking with frustration, he just needed a moment to himself.

Now, standing with his shoes buried in the sand, the only sound around being the crashing waves, George let his eyes fall close and allowed the tears to stream freely down his face. He had been holding in so much anger and sadness since finding out about Dream's imprisonment, distancing himself from friends even if it felt worst to be alone in his little cottage.

The prison seemed to watch him fall apart, looming above him almost mockingly, as if saying "I have him. I have him and I'm not giving him back".

George felt his knees buckle as loud sobs left his chest, disturbing the calm atmosphere at the beach. Just as his legs gave out underneath him, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.

Acting on instinct, George pushed forward with all the strength he still had, ready to fight whoever had been dumb enough to sneak up on him.

"Woah there" the person behind him huffed, clearly amused "you're gonna make both of us fall."

The voice made George freeze, body going tense. There was no way-

"Dream?" the name fell out of his lips, hope and fear clear in his voice.

The arms around him relaxed a bit, still not letting go fully, as if afraid George would fall again. He wouldn't though, adrenaline too high to let his guard down again. "I didn't mean scare you" the soft tone reached George's ears and immediately his eyes filled with tears again, heart soaring in his chest. It couldn't be-

As he turned around, his eyes made contact with an unfamiliar mask and light blue cloak. Instead of a crude smile, there was an X painted on the white porcelain. But this person sounded like his lover, their height and body shape exactly the same. The hands previously holding his waist, now gently gripping his arms, George would recognize them anywhere, had spent hours mapping each crook and vein.

Still, as familiar as this person looked and sounded, George somehow knew deep in his soul. "You're not Dream" he stated in a small voice.

"Not your Dream, no." They responded gently, finally letting go of George. He mourned the touch instantly, but made no move to ask for more.

"Who are you then?" The brunette questioned, watching the person's movements like he often did with his Dream, trying to understand from their body language what they were feeling, since he couldn't see their face; shoulders pushed up, a slight flex of their hands, perhaps in shyness or embarrassment, George couldn't imagine why though. He was the one who should be embarrassed, getting caught crying alone at the beach in front of a prison was a rather strange situation to find yourself in.

"Well, technically I _am_ Dream" came the reply and George just knew they were smirking below the mask. "Just not _your_ Dream."

George huffed out a laugh and asked "What does that even mean?"

"I am a part of Dream." They answered with sincerity in their voice, the blue hood falling back slightly as they tilted their head up. A strand of light brown hair fell over the mask, looking as soft as George remembered it to be. "The part of him that longs to protect this world, the only part of him that is able to do so at the moment."

The yearning and sadness in their voice made George frown, wanting nothing more then to reach out and comfort them. The realization of what they had said came slowly, making his eyebrows shoot up.

"You're the one who stopped techno at the stronghold." It wasn't a question, but they nodded in response anyway. Suddenly George understood what they meant by being a part of Dream. Memories of nights spent under the stars came to him, they seemed like so long ago but George remembered them clearly. The fire in Dream's voice as he talked about protecting their kingdom, how all the fights and rule-breaking wore him out, because all he wanted was for them to be one happy family.

A smile came to George's face as the tears began falling again. The other immediately reached for him, hands on each side of his face. He could hear the concern in their voice when they spoke. "Please, don't cry."

George lifted his hand to hold one of Dream's tightly, letting out a small laugh. "You always hated when I cried."

"I would do anything to make you happy" They whispered softly. Suddenly, like an idea had struck them, Dream let go and crouched down. George snorted loudly when they came back up with a blue cornflower in their hand. "It's your favorite color, right?"

"Yes" he couldn't help but reach out, taking the flower in one hand and Dream's hand in the other. Knowing they didn't have to put on a show to make it appear, but still did it for George's sake, made his heart beat a little faster. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." Even with a mask covering his face, George knew the expression beneath it by heart. "It's getting late, you should go home."

The mention of home made him stiffen again, the idea of returning to a cold house and an empty bed making something heavy set in stomach. Dream, of course, noticed the change and immediately stepped even closer to George, squeezing his hand gently in an attempt to comfort him.

"I will walk you there," they said in reassurance, leaning down to catch George's eyes even if the mask still covered theirs. "and we can have something to eat, whatever you’d like."

The next words out of his mouth held a kind of desperation that George wouldn't usually allow people to hear from him, but feeling so safe in Dream's hold that he couldn't help but ask.

“Will you stay with me?"

"Yes." The reply came immediately, Dream's free hand coming up to caress his cheek again. "For as long as you need me, I'll be here for you."

As they pulled on his hand, walking him back to the path that would lead them home, George felt calmness settle in his bones. He knew no mobs would bother them, even though it was dark enough now for them to spawn, nothing would hurt him while Dream's warm hand was in his. All he had to worry about now was what he could make for dinner, smiling at thought that Dream probably wouldn’t let him lift a finger tonight.

Not once did he look back at prison.

**Author's Note:**

> and then DreamXD summoned chicken nuggets for his Gogy :D 
> 
> edit: i want to make this a three part series sooo stay tuned??


End file.
